Usuario discusión:Sra.Spartan-115
Hola weyes xD thumbright|220px Hola Halopedia!, esta es mi Discusion porfavor no dejes spam ni ningun otro tipo de thumb|leftmamada o chorrada que se te ocurra, Espero caerte bien, pues si no... me vale madres. Alex Gonzalez (Discusión) 01:10 7 dic 2011 Hola! bienvenida al wiki, ver MLP no es raro, tenemos como 6 bronys (o mas) aqui incluyendome Por cierto no creo que debas enlazar una pagina de usuario a una categoria de paginas canónicas, pero eso es el trabajo de los moderadores, no se Serge64 03:42 5 ene 2012 (UTC) Hola! Solo pasaba a saludarte jejee espero que te valla bien en tus ediciones y cualquier cosa que se te ofresca o alguna duda, solo dime :) Saludos!!! Atte. [[User:Spartan-0115|'Gothic Warrior']]' 20px Tienes algo que decirme? 03:45 10 ene 2012 (UTC)' Si :33 jejee demasiado spam, hey dile a alonso que si no me desbanea lo acusare con un helper de abuso de poder. [[User:Spartan-0115|'Gothic Warrior']]' 20px Tienes algo que decirme? 04:09 12 ene 2012 (UTC)' HIJA!! P.D: te llamas Rainbow Hooves Moon xd PrincessLuna Canterlot mesage 02:53 17 ene 2012 (UTC) JAJA OK MAÑANA TE DAREMOS DERPY Y YO TU CORONA HIJA XD PrincessLuna Canterlot mesage 02:59 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Tipo raro what the hell jajajja no es sierto t recibo bien y onestament dibujas mejor que yo Edgar David Galindo Posadas 20:09 17 ene 2012 (UTC) Mensaje Sara, en verdad lo siento por lo que ah pasado ultimamente, eh estado hablando con los usuarios para que dejen de insultar, sobre todo a las mujeres. Necesito que me digas quienes son los que te hacen más daño para hacer algo al respecto. Perdón por no estar en el chat cuando entraste, estaba ocupado en cierta cosa. Si sigues conectada, entra al chat, estoy ahi. n.n [[User:comun17|'coмυη']] [[User talk:Comun17|'dιѕcυѕιóη']] 01:13 25 ene 2012 (UTC) ? es sierto qu estan amenazado alos bronys? Sep si, si tengo el halo 2 vista, pero para que? crei que habian cerrado todos los servidores :( Serge64 23:17 16 feb 2012 (UTC) Dibujas mejor que yo Ya vi el dibujo del inqui, te quedo chido, y se ve que no fue copiado, buen dibujo :). O.D.S.T.-K.I.A.-ZOMBIE/LastPsicoloco15 :l daaahh ehhh... no creo que eso se pueda... Serge64 00:06 19 feb 2012 (UTC) Hola Hola sara n__n emmm te amo XDD [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] 34px (Talk Me) 02:15 15 mar 2012 (UTC) No te miento Lo que te dije es verdad n___n por sierto, queria pedirte disculpas por lo del chat, lo que paso la otra ves [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] 34px (Talk Me) 02:47 15 mar 2012 (UTC) Why?! Why you didnt abort the mission? [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 03:18 18 mar 2012 (UTC) Its Ok Ok. But dont doe it again. We almost lost 600 soldiers because you dont abort the mission. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 22:52 20 mar 2012 (UTC) JAJAJAA Hay sara ... sara ... sara que ingenua eres el abuelo kurt solo me bloqueó por 3 putos dias, ademas dices que yo ocasioné todo esto?? primero fijate quien fue el pendejo que nos delató en wikia, ademas que lo recuerde tu tambien insultastes en los blogs y en el chat le faltabas el respeto a varios usuarios asi que no me vengas con cuentos. y ademas me vale madres si confias en mi ... por mi has lo que quieras con tu vida total no es la mia jajaa. [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] 34px (Talk Me) 23:27 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Sara,sara,sara Mas estupida te viste tu al haberme dejado ese mensaje, en vez que te hubieses enterado primero de como pasaron las cosas, pero bueno en fin eres tu no soy yo, bye [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] 34px (Talk Me) 23:43 29 mar 2012 (UTC) Bueno Ya se que insulté y aqui el de la única culpa es sangheilihereje para que va de bocón a wikia si eso solo se debia quedar aquí [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] 34px (Talk Me) 23:12 30 mar 2012 (UTC) Retiro Temporal Hola, quizas por última vez en mucho tiempo... He enviado mensajes ha la discusión de varios usuarios anunciando mi retiro temporal de Halopedia, que sera durante algunos meses. Seguro me perderé que es lo que pasará durante tanto tiempo T_T pero me tengo que retirar, os extrañaré a todos. Tu mensaje personal empieza aquí: Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en Halopedia aunque no entienda ni madres de los dibujos nipones. Te quiero, aunque seguro ya estarás poniendo esta ._. cara, no necesariamente es en ese sentido XD. Cuidate. 175px|link= Usuario: Obliterador link= Usuario Discusión: Obliterador 09:10 31 mar 2012 (UTC) P thumb Hola! Luisenry ♪ Messages ♣ Talk ☣ 07:08 2 abr 2012 (UTC) :D jajaja, gracias xD [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40px Contáctame 19:34 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Hola! :33 emm siempre pensaste en lo que te dije anoche n____n [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] Archivo:Dede.gif‎ (Talk Me) 00:41 17 abr 2012 (UTC) Emm ok piensalo n___n y tengo la imagen de un ogrin porque me gusta neopets xD y aparte contribuyo en la wiki de neopets. [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] Archivo:Dede.gif‎ (Talk Me) 01:16 19 abr 2012 (UTC) LOLOLOLOL XD No! no conozes mas que yo, yo lo conozco desde el 2005 .... encerio :33 .... no quiero presumir ... pero gane varios premios en neopets n____n xD [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] Archivo:Dede.gif‎ (Talk Me) 01:29 19 abr 2012 (UTC) :33 Emmm si pero yo tambien estudie mucho & me se varios lugares secretos y varios secretos y emm se mas que tu xDD [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] Archivo:Dede.gif‎ (Talk Me) 01:45 19 abr 2012 (UTC) DD: A que te refieres? yo sere como soy y nadie lo va cambiar ademas ripa me saco injustamente asi que lo denunciare [[User:Spartan-0115|'S-0115']] Archivo:Dede.gif‎ (Talk Me) 02:28 19 abr 2012 (UTC) oye Sara hiciste a alguien enjar por que tiene tan poca vida para meterse a vandalizar tu pagina una y otra y otra y otra vez Ediskrad327 04:12 9 may 2012 (UTC) Bloqueo de Página Hoooooooooooooola Onee! Debido al vandalizmo exesivo de tu página, decidi protegerla, si necesitas editarla, me avisas. 200px|link= User:Darkness Emo Skull 100px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 02:01 10 may 2012 (UTC) Hola Te vine a decir que alguien vandalizo varias veces tu pagina, aqui esta el pantallazo: thumb OK :3 Ok Sara ya sabia que era Mark el que vandalizaba tu página ¬¬ y descuida cada vez que te vandalizen yo te defendere :3 Sangheilihereje Mensajes 02:54 13 may 2012 (UTC)